Recuerdos del pasado
by Gabriela-Lua
Summary: Shao Saku Eriol y Tomoyo intentaron deterner a Ale de su bizarro plan de hacerles una visita al pasado, pero la pequeña "cabezota" es muy centrada en sus planes //- !Demonios!, la pequeñeja lo hizo!- grito Li al aire
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer:** SCC, no es de mi pertenencia, le pertenece a las únicas diosas de CLAMP (Ni siquiera hablo el mismo idioma que las chicas de CLAMP, ni soy asociada a la revista que vendía el manga, ni a CN, ni a Boomerang, ni a ningún otro canal que pase esta serie)

* * *

- Hay no puede ser voy a llegar tarde- pensaba la joven de cabellera castaña y ojos esmeralda.

Iba patinando por las calles de Tomoeda con prisa en sus patines, sus cabellos largos, casi de un matiz amarillo y largos, iban amarrados y asegurados en una coleta, para que no estorbaran su visión.

Al llegar al instituto la joven respira aliviada, sobre todo cuando ve al guapo joven chino de cabellera castaña y alborotada, sentado en una banca y sonriendo, ella se sonroja al saber que es ella la que ocasiona esa sonrisa, se acerca al joven castaño y junta sus labios con los de él. Los jóvenes se separaron algo molesto al ser interrumpidos por unas risas provenientes de la joven de ojos castaños, al igual que su cabellera, piel pálida y estatura superior a la de su edad.

**Sakura Kinomoto P.O.V**

Mire con furia fingida a Alejandría por su interrupción. ¿Quién soy? Pues me llamo Sakura Kinomoto, mi nombre significa: Flor de cerezo. ¿Ha quien besaba? A mi novio: Li Shaoran, aun me da risa recordar que al principio Shaoran y yo no congeniábamos, todo eso por las cartas Clow, unas cartas mágicas creadas por el mago Reed Clow. Por lo tanto Shaoran y yo somos hechiceros y utilizamos magia, no por eso somos novios, es que él y yo tenemos un fuerte amor, que me hace flotar, muy lejos de la realidad.

Bueno al lado de Shaoran, otro de mis seres queridos es mi padre: Fijitaka Kinomoto, el es arqueólogo y da clases en la universidad de Tokio, en donde estudia mi hermano: Touya Kinomoto, él siempre me fastidia diciéndome "monstruo" cada vez que nos visita, y llama a mi novio "mocoso", además cabe decir que la relación entre mi hermano y Shaoran es…un tanto inestable, se la pasan peleando, al igual que pasa con Shao y Kero (en realidad se llama Kerberos), que es uno de mis guardianes, su símbolo es el sol, su forma terrenal es la de un peluche, y su verdadera apariencia es la de un león con alas. ¿Y mi madre? Ella murió cuando yo tenia tres años de edad, por lo cual no tengo muchos recuerdos de ella, pero según Yue (mi guardián lunar) el espiritu de mi madre me visita en cada cumpleaños y cuando yo estoy triste o en problemas, por eso la estimo mucho.

Mis mejores amigas son: Tomoyo Daidoji y Alejandría Ferro. Tomoyo es mi mejor amiga, desde que curso el tercer grado de primaria, ella es muy hermosa, y tiene como hobby filmarnos y tratarnos como a Barbie's a Alejandría y a mi, ella es novia de Eriol Hiraguisawa,( él es la reencarnación del mago Clow por lo cual él tambien posee magia). Alejandría…bueno ella es algo más…carismática, ella cambia mucho de personalidad, puede parecer una niña de diez años y al rato un juez de cuarenta y cinco, cabe decir que ella también es hechicera, y es perteneciente a un clan italiano de magos, ella es también la jefa del concejo de su país, por ser la más fuerte de todo su clan.

Además también esta: Rika, Chijaru y Naoko. Pero tengo tiempo sin hablar con ellas. Principalmente por nuestros asuntos amorosos (Chijaru y Yamazaki, Rika y Tsu, Naoko y Moro). Aunque siempre hablaba con ella en las practicas de porristas (por cierto yo soy la capitana). ¡Ah! Se me había olvidado. Shaoran es capitán del equipo de football, Eriol, sub.-capitán, Tomoyo es la voz principal del coro, y Alejandría, es guitarrista en la banda de la escuela.

Shaoran tomo mi cara en sus manos y beso mi frente.

-¿Estas bien, Sakura?- interrogo preocupado

-Si, no te preocupes

-Mire a mí alrededor y note que algo faltaba

-¿Y Alejandría?- pregunte

-Salio corriendo hace medio minuto, aproximadamente- contesto dándole una pequeña ojeada a si reloj

El timbre sonó, y Shaoran y yo nos levantamos de la banca, Maldeci internamente por que Alejandría era menor que nosotros por dos años y por lo tanto esta en otro curso, tendría que soportar una hora de clases para reclamarle.

**Alejandría P.O.V**

Jaajajaja, me encantaba fastidiar a Sakura, se que esta mal y que ella es casi mi hermana, pero me las pagaría por no prestarme la carta de regreso, yo quiero saber como se conocieron ella, Shaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo, pero ¡no! Ellos creen que me conformo con verlo en sus mentes (puedo ver los pensamientos de los demás, es algo natural en mi) Es muy diferente, ellos censuran las parte que no quieren que yo sepa o las que los avergüenzan.

Y Kerberos solo se ve a si mismo, como una especie de Dios.

Pero ya que encontré el conjuro para regresar en el tiempo no hay nada que me pueda detener.

Muajajajajajaja-tosiendo-puaj, puaj.

Camine en dirección a mi salón, quería saber cual era la fecha en que Sakura descubrió las cartas, necesitaba verlo todo desde el principio

* * *

**Notas de la autora**:

Bien aclaremos: Alejandría, viajara en el tiempo y vera el comienzo de SCC, si se contara la relación S+S y T+E, además de los noviazgos de Toya, Yukito, Nakuro, etc. Solo que será desde el punto de comparacion de Alejandria, y los avances de estas relaciones contada por cada miembro de las parejas. En lo principal el fic es algo haci como un recuento, de la serie, pero con las alteraciones generadas por mi mente

Dejenme aunque sea un rr, tenganme piedad, si piensan que esto es una porqueria, diganmelo y lo borro

Las kiero

Gab


	2. El comienzo

**Declaimer**: SCC le pertenece a CLAMP yo solo escribo esto, con fines de divertirme y matar el rato

La joven de cabellos castaño salio corriendo rápidamente del instituto, no solo por miedo a lo que podría hacerle a ella la joven japonesa, sino también por que ya podría realizar el hechizo de tiempo y tener la gloria de ver y escullar en vivo lo sucedido lo que ella se perdió. "Al fin" fue lo que pensó al llegar a su casa-que parecía una pequeña mansión- ella vivía sola, solo el lobo siberiano de cabellera blanca con gris y ojos azules le hacia compañía. Saludo al canino en el camino de su habitación, se cambio el uniforme por unos jeans, una camisa verde y unos botines. Se coloco la chaqueta blanca con rapidez y se peino un poco su-ahora- desordenado cabello "¿Qué te pasa Ale? no vas a una cita" se dijo a si misma mentalmente.

Antes de salir de la habitación arranco un pedazo de papel de una libreta y escribió la fecha en la cual la maestra de la cartas empezaría su misión.

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras. "Cada segundo cuenta" pensó para sus adentros y es que entre todas las reglas que le habían enseñado en su entrenamiento, la principal era que entre más rápido mejor. Claro que para su crianza latina (gracias a su madre) se empeñaba en romper las reglas por tener una mente liberal.

Alejandría se dirigió al sótano de su casa, extendió el papelito en el aire con la mano izquierda, y con la derecha sostuvo su elemento mágico, una espada con inscripciones en el centro. Soltó el papel en el aire y dibujo una estrella de cinco puntas a través de este. Una estrella de color rojo se formo en el piso de la habitación y soltó rayos de su mismo color hacia arriba.

¡ - ¡Tempo!!- grito la joven italiana.

Antes de desaparecer

(…)

La joven líder del concejo mágico de Italia despertó con pesadez.

Le dolía la cabeza y algunas de las articulaciones

Ale miro a su alrededor. Miro incrédula lo que veía frente. La casa de los Kinomoto se veía más grande y se sentía un ambiente familiar más del que ella recordaba. Claro en esa casa siempre se sentía un ambiente familiar muy agradable, en un momento la joven Ferrero pensó en pasarse por huérfana y ser acogida por la familia de su amiga Sakura. Pero en ese momento ella estaba medio zafada y todos sus pensamientos eran irracionales. La castaña volvió a dirigir su atención a la casa de los Kinomoto. Estaban los tres: Sakura, el señor Fujitaka y Touya. Pero Alejandría sabía que Touya no estaría en su casa por lo menos en cinco meses y además, los pensamientos eran irracionales y el sueño de la maestra de las cartas era…una premonición, pero si Sakura tenía ya seis años con las cartas Clow (para ellas conocidas como cartas Sakura) eso quería decir que…

- ¡Siiiiii! ¡Lo logre! ¡si era el hechizo! No puedo creer que algo tan sencillo como decir: "tiempo" sea la solución para un hechizo tan complejo. Bueno ahora que lo pienso mi magia en sí parece muy sencilla- se carcajeo la joven castaña de si misma.

La joven italiana decidió mirar las cosas desde el punto de vista de la pequeña Sakura, por dos cosas: 1°, no tenía una buena vista desde el árbol, 2° si utilizaba ese método tan natural en ella había menos posibilidades de que Touya se diera cuenta de su presencia.

(…)

En la casa de los Kinomoto, parecía ser otro día normal. La integrante más pequeña de la casa bajo al comedor, como siempre, con gran alegría.

- Buenos días- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días…Monstro- saludo con burlo el mayos de los hermanos a su hermanita.

- Ya te dije que yo no soy ningún monstro- le replico Sakura a su hermano mayor "algo" molesta

- ¿Enserio? Tus pisadas se escullaban igual a la de los monstros- dijo Touya con más burla.

- Yo no hacia ningún ruido, estaba caminando normal- decía Sakura acercándose a su hermano.

- Pues no parecí…!ay¡- se quejo Touya cuando su hermanita le doy un "leve" pisotón en el pie

"Como molesta, un día creceré tanto como un poste de electricidad y… lo aplastare"- pensó Sakura con inocencia.

El joven moreno volteo su mirada hacia alguna ventana. "Que extraño, juraría que esculle una risotada". Pensó. Se encogió los hombros, pero aun hací prometió a si mismo mantenerse alerta.

- Se ve que desde temprano los dos se llevan muy bien- les dijo su padre llevándole el desayuno a Sakura con una sonrisa.

La joven flor de cerezo se sentó en la silla y le sonrió a su padre.

- Gracias por la comida- dijo antes de comenzar a engullir los alimentos con placer.

Afuera de la casa la joven castaña miraba con un sonrisa lo sucedido en la casa de los Kinomoto.

"Se nota que ellos no cambian…mejor me mantengo alerta de Touya. Aunque…no debería preocuparme mucho, siempre estaré un paso delante de las acciones físicas que realizara, eso es lo bueno de ser psíquica. Mejor me movilizo, ya están yendo hacia el instituto".

- Dioses del viento crea una barrera invisible en torno a mí para poder cumplir mi cometido- dijo, seguido de esto una ráfaga de viento se formo a su alrededor haciéndola invisible

Sakura salió como un rayo a perseguir a su hermano después de que este se le adelantara. Cuando al fin lo hizo sonrió para sí misma.

- Aun no entiendo porque te tomas tantas molestias, Sakura. Si tú llegas tarde al instituto no te castigaran- menciono el joven moreno a su hermana de ojos esmeralda.

- Es que…- Sakura unió sus dos dedos índices y se sonrojo.

"Es que "ese chico" siempre asiste a la escuela con mi hermano"- pensó la joven ojiverde para sí

"¿Es chico?" Se pregunto mentalmente la italiana con raíces latinas "Pero…se supone que Shaoran llegara en unos meses más tardes"

- Eh, Yuki- dijo Touya sacando a Alejandría de su ensañamiento sin saberlo.

El sonrojo de Sakura aumento un poco lo que enfado a la joven viajera.

"Mmmm, me había olvidado de esto" pensó la extranjera pensó asco. Para ella Shaoran y Eriol eran como los hermanos mayores que nunca tuvo (además por la reciente entrada a los cuarenta de su madre, porque ella era la mayor de tres hermanos) Y no podía ver a la pareja de ninguno de ellos dos, mirando a otra persona sin tener la necesidad de golpearle, descuartizarlo, e incinerar sus miembros. "Es solo atracción hacia el poder lunar que emana Yukito, solo eso"- se dijo a sí misma para no matar al joven Tsukishiro.

Además de ser el guardián de Sakura en un futuro cercano, Yukito era el novio de Nakuru Akisuki, que también era amiga de Alejandría. Al igual que Yukito, su otra identidad: Yue era el compañero y pareja amorosa de Rubí Moon. ¿Qué clase de amiga seria si mataba al novio de Nakuru? Una pésima

La chica no se había dado cuenta de que había estado distraída y había seguido inconscientemente a los chicos hasta la primaria de Tomoeda.

Yukito le regalo el dulce a Sakura, haciendo que esta se sonrojara y que la "espía" de otro tiempo se molestara y retuviera las ganas de golpearlo.

- Qué buena estrategia- dijo una voz melodiosa desconcertando a ambas castañas

- Tomoyo- dijeron las dos al unisonó.

- Es todo un conquistador. Mira que te dejo un presente- dijo en voz pensativa

- Eh…Buenos días- dijo Sakura con voz nerviosa- ¿Cómo estás?

- Eres muy amable. Buenos días, Sakura- dijo Tomoyo

Una GRAN gota apareció en la nuca de las dos hechiceras "Tomoyo y Sakura no cambian"

Las dos niñas estaban en sus lockers y Tomoyo comento:

- Te veías muy linda cuando pusiste esa cara, Sakura-

- ¿Hmm?- lo dicho por la amatista había desconcertado a la ojiverde

- Cuando tomaste el caramelo- Tomoyo unió sus dos manos- y te quedaste embelesada- continúo con tono soñador.

A Alejandría- que estaba oculta gracias a su magia- le volvió a salir otra Gran gota en la nuca, mucho más grande que la anterior.

"Parece que Tomoyo sigue siendo la misma" Soltó una carcajada nerviosa bajita y continuo viendo la vida de sus dos amigas cuando eran más pequeñas.

(…) Casa de Eriol Hiraquizawa (N/A: yo diría que está en presente y lo otro está en pasado/presente)

- ¿Chicos no les parece raro que Ale aun no haya llegado?- pregunto la joven amatista de diecisiete años.

- Ahora que lo dices, amor- comenzó el joven níveo que estaba sentado junto a ella en el sofá- Si me a parecido extraño que Ale no haya llegado, ella es muy puntual- miro su reloj de pulsera- y ya lleva… una hora y media desaparecida.

- Alex es dramática- admitió Sakura- pero me parece muy raro que no haya llegado, ella no es así- Le dio una mirada a su novio- Shaoran…

- Tranquilízate, Sakura- dijo el ambarino acariciándole cara- no hay forma que Ale se haya desaparecido, aun siento su presencia magia, seguro se durmió…a no ser que…- el joven heredero del clan Li se paro bruscamente de su asiento - ¡Demonios la pequeñeja lo hizo¡- grito el joven Li al aire

(…En otro tiempo (Volviendo con Ale)

La joven de ojos castaños se encontraba sentada en un árbol divagando en sus pensamientos. Ya era de noche, pero aun así ella no sentía frio alguno

"Mejor regreso a casa…No se porque, pero tengo un mal presentimiento. Espero que nada malo haya pasado en mi ausencia"

* * *

**Notas de autoria:**

**Feliz año 2010 atrasado. **

**Gracias por sus rrs**


End file.
